


Far From The Ones Who Abandoned You

by Glitched_Fox



Series: 2017 BATIM Fics Upload [5]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Moana (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Moana AU, Spoilers for Moana?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitched_Fox/pseuds/Glitched_Fox
Summary: Sammy and Norman proved to be just as formidable as Joey remembered. After Joey gets thoroughly beaten by the two, Thomas has some quick thinking that just might save them. Or not.OR: Don’t mess with Sammy and Norman or you will have regrets:™---Part of the Moana AU by metamatronic on tumblr.(Originally posted on November 17, 2017 to the Optic Ink Discord.)





	Far From The Ones Who Abandoned You

**Author's Note:**

> So! I'm trash for the Moana AU! This is first of... three? Three-ish fics for this AU. I had fun messing with Sammy and Norman's powers, and they kinda evolved into something that isn't BATIM and isn't Moana. Not sure what happened there. But yeah! I actually still kinda like all the Moana AU fics I wrote.

“Aye, neon nightmares!” Thomas yelled across the cave, holding up the tiny, black, plush heart. (Of course, it wasn’t actually plush- he made it from the ink that was all over the place. But the others didn’t need to know that.) “I got somethin’ nice for you!” Sammy turned his attention from where he and Norman were beating Joey to the point of near unconsciousness. His eyes widened in surprise, nudging Norman.

“The heart!” he cried, pushing himself away from Joey, starting to run toward Thomas. Before he could get anywhere, Norman grabbed Sammy’s arm, causing the latter to freeze and glance between his lover and Thomas.

“It’s a fake,” Norman muttered, barely loud enough for Thomas to hear. Norman’s foot was on Joey’s chest, holding him down. Norman pressed down harder, causing Joey to whimper in pain. “It’s not ticking. He’s trying to distract us from our prey.” He growled, sending a quick glare in Thomas’s direction. Thomas lowered his hand slowly, taking a step back.

“Oh, really?” Sammy singsonged, twirling the pen he was holding. He held it out to Norman. “Hold this for me, darling.”

Thomas flattened himself against the wall, watching nervously as Sammy paced towards him, a mischievous smirk across his face. Norman watched with that same unnerving expression, holding the pen in his right hand. The pair’s clothing literally glowed with negative colors, pulsing to the beat of music that only they could hear. It was hypnotizing. Thomas blinked, trying to snap out of the trance the colors were leaving him in. These two were trying to kill him; he couldn’t afford to stare at their bracelets all day.

Sammy was now standing right in front of Thomas. He was so close Thomas swore he could feel his breath. “You really thought you could trick Normy?” Sammy said airly, with a bit of a laugh as one hand extended to rest on Thomas’s chest. Thomas flinched. Sammy’s hand was cold. Unnaturally cold. Those freezing fingers found their way up Thomas’s neck, coming to rest under his chin. Sammy used his hand to forced Thomas to look at him, laughing as the latter’s pupils constricted in fear, eyes darting around in search of a route of escape.

“You’re a weak lil’ thing,” Sammy drawled, tilting his head ever-so-slightly. A drumbeat played in Thomas’s mind, syncing up to the throbbing of Sammy’s colors. “Did you listen to a word we said? You shouldn’t be down here.”

Thomas gasped as Sammy’s hand squeezed against his throat. He could still breathe, if barely, but it hurt. A lot. The drumbeat in his mind had expanded to a contain a guitar, playing the melody of some vigorous song. The music pounded at his head, threatening to burst his eardrums from the sheer intensity of it.

Later, Thomas would barely remember what happened, and Grant would have to tell him.

Thomas suddenly burst forward, catching Sammy unaware and knocking him to the ground. He kicked the fallen man hard in the gut. Sammy doubled over, choking from surprise and pain. Norman straightened up suddenly, his eye burning with anger. Thomas couldn’t hear the music anymore, and decided to count his blessings, grabbing Sammy off the ground. Thomas held Sammy against his chest, a knife he had been hiding against the shorter man’s throat.

Norman stared, obviously distressed by the situation. He glanced between Sammy, who was trembling, and Joey, who was curled up on the floor, twitching. Norman threw Joey against the wall, spinning and darting over to Sammy and Thomas. He lunged at Thomas in an act of undirected fury. Thomas dropped Sammy, stepping out of the way and grabbing the pen from where Norman had dropped it as he ran to Joey. Joey groaned as Thomas forced him to stand up, taking the weight of the other and helping him get away.

Norman was kneeling next to Sammy, who had a hand on his neck where Thomas’s knife had nicked him. Norman started to get up to chase after his prey, but a cough from Sammy caused him to hesitate.

That hesitation was all that was needed for Thomas to practically throw himself and Joey into a geyser.

Laying on the beach while Grant watched impatiently wasn’t how Thomas had expected to spend his day when he began it. But he also hadn’t expected to fall into a realm of terror and get beat up by (or beat up) two glamourous lovers who probably weren’t fully human, if at all.

Joey sighed, nursing his wounds as he sat not too far from Thomas. Thomas stood up and walked over, sitting next to him.

“So, uh, what can you do with that pen?”

Joey remained silent, and Thomas’s mind flashed to when Joey had rapidly switched between forms he probably hadn’t meant to when he temporarily got the pen during the battle.

Thomas didn’t mind. He could wait for Joey to rest a little. He looked back towards the water, and could almost feel Grant’s annoyance, even this far from the ocean.

This wasn’t how he expected to spend his day, but the unexpected was often better than a boring old routine, right? Thomas winced, realizing that his chest hurt. He reached up, touching it lightly, which only made the pain worse. The spots where Sammy had touched him was what hurt, he realized. A burning sensation ran up his chest and neck, ending under his chin. After a moment of examination, he realized that it did indeed look like minor burns. They could’ve been from frostbite, he thought, remembering how cold it was down there and how much colder Sammy’s skin was. And if Sammy, who, as powerful as he was, seemed the weaker between him and Norman…

Thomas was suddenly glad he hadn’t touched Norman.


End file.
